Serum for-mpreg
by HunHanCha
Summary: Ketika keadaan yang memaksa Luhan harus bersedia menjual nyawanya kepada seorang yang akan membuatnya tersiksa../aku akan memberi mu sebanyak yang kau inginkan/serum ini akan membuat laki-laki itu hamil/berbahaya jika bayi itu berkembang. CAST: Luhan, Sehun, Sulli,Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo,Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Summay: Ketika keadaan yang memaksa Luhan harus bersedia menjual nyawanya kepada seorang yang akan membuatnya tersiksa../aku akan memberi mu sebanyak yang kau inginkan/serum ini akan membuat laki-laki itu hamil/berbahaya jika bayi itu berkembang.

CAST: Luhan, Sehun, Sulli,Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo,Baekhyun  
Gendre: hurt,M-preg,angst,romance  
Rate M  
 **SERUM FOR M-PREG**  
Sore menjelang, lalulintas dikota seoul lebih padat karena ini adalah jam keluarnya pegawai kantor dari perusahaan besar dikorea, suasana sore menjadi lebih dingin di bulan September ini walaupun salju tak turun selebat hari-hari sebeumnya.  
Mobil hitam mengkilat masuk menuju halaman disebuah rumah bernuansa klasik dengan gaya modern dipadu dengan halaman luas meambah kesan ekstetis rumah ini, ketika mobil berhenti seorang maind dari dalam rumah segera membukakan pintu mobil tersebut sambil membungkukan badanya yg gagah itu, turun dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap setelan jas bermerek tak lupa jam rolex seharga 4jt won yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan putih pria tersebut secara tak langsung menyatakan bahwa ialah Tuan rumah tersebut ,"Tuan silakan masuk" ujar maind tersebut .

Yup Oh Sehun pria berambut coklat almod dengan gaya cool up itu adalah Big Bos atau pemilik dari perusahaan tekstil merek terkenal yaitu ZzR. Dengan tubuh yang gagah ia masuk ke dalam istaana kebanggaanya itu."dimana istriku paman Kim?"Tanya sehun kepada maind kepercayaan nya Kim Jongin "seperti biasa Nyonya sedang memberi pupuk tanaman kesayanganya Tuan, apa perlu saya panggil nyonya kesini? "tidak usah biar aku yang menemuinya, kau boleh pergi" suruh sehun "baik Tuan saya permisi" .

ï  
Kemudian sehun berjalan kesebuah rumah kaca di belakang rumahnya yang mewah, rumah kaca itu menyimpan berbagai bunga serta tanaman hias terlihat jelas di luar kaca tersebut, terlihat seorang wanita yang mengenakan baju dress biru lengan panjang dengan rambut panjang coklat sedang membelakangi sehun, dengan langkah tak bersuara ia menghampiri wanita yang sepertinya memegang pot tanaman krisan kuning , sehun mengulurkan tanganya kedepan dan….Hhhaapp dipeluknya dari belakang wanita bertubuh kurus tersebut "sehun, kau mengejutkanku" kata si wanita yang sedikit terkejut akibat ulah sehun "istriku ini, kau menghhabiskan waktumu dengan semua bunga ini sampai lupa kalau suamimu sudah pulang hah" bisik sehun ditelinga istrinya,,,, wanita itu adalah istri dari sehun, wanita bertubuh kurus yang sedang didekap sehun itu bernama Sulli, oh Sulli. "mian sayang, kau taukan jika aku sudah melihat bunga maka aku akan melupakan segalanya" ujar Sulli member alas an "termasuk suamimu ini?" lanjut sehun " aigo apakah suamiku ini sedang merajuk?"goda Sulli karena ekspresi sehun terlihat merajuk "sudahlah ayo masuk dan aku akan merawat Oh Sehun bunga faforit ku ini,,hheemm"lanjut Sulli karena suaminya ini benar-benar sedang merajuk.

*******  
Dilain suasana sebuah restoran pinggir jalan sedang rami oleh pelanggan,, kesibuka sangat terasa disini terlihat beberapa pelayan berlalu lalang membawa nmpan yang berisi mangkuk mie, tobokki, botol soju dll. "Pelayan, cepat sedikit mana pesanan ku HAH lama sekali"teriak Ajussi tua "iya tunggu sebentar Tuan"sahut peelayan dari belakang counter "bagaiman dengan 2 maangkok mie ku,,kenapa masih belum ada"teriak pelanggan yang lainya ,,riuh riuh suara beradu dengan mangkok mie dan gelas soju di restoran kecil tersebut.  
"Luhan tolong ambilkan 4 gelas soju untuk pelanggan meja 2 itu,,, cepat" suruh pemilik restoran kepada seorang pelayan beertubuh mungil itu. "baik nyonya Kang"ujarnya cepat.  
Waktu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya restoran itu pun tutup. 23;30 waktu seoul, udara malam dimusim dingin memang benar-benar extra membuat tubuh mennggigil, banyak orang lebih berminat menggulung tubuh merekaa di selimut tebal namun tidak berlaku untuk namja berwajah manis ini ia memiih meanjutkan pekerjaanya membersihkan restoran tempatnya bekerja demi uang tambahan sebesar 5000 won, memang tak seberaapaa dengan rasa nyeri pada pinggang dan kakinya yang mungil itu , namun untuk bertahan hidup 5000 won itu berharga baginya.

Di sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa klasik romantic,dua orang yang diketahui sebagai sepasang suami istri ini sedang menghabiskan malam mereka dengan bercengkrama tentang hari mereka "baby,kau terlambat minum obatmu karna menyiram bunga tulipmu tdi siang kan?" Tanya sehun kepada sang istri "Kyungsoo mengadu lagi?" Cerucut Sulli karena istri dari Jongin maind kepercayaan sehun memberi info tersebut kepada suaminya "aku tak mau kau sakit karena sibuk dengan hobi mu itu..araso?!" Suruh sehun sambil menyentil hidung mancung istrinya itu "Ne ara..kau slalu menghawatirkanku seperti orang sakit yg segera mati..huh membosankan"gerutu sulli, bukan tanpa alasan sehun over protectif terhadap istrinya karena Sulli memiliki penyakit Endometriosis  
Endometriosis bisa dikatakan sebuah masalah yang kondisi serpihan dinding di dalam rahim yang berkembang membentuk sarang kecil yang dapat menjadi besar dan terus berkembang di dalam indung telur, yang terus menjalar hingga ke bagian alat reproduksi. Masalah ini mengakibatkan timbulnya rasa sakit ketika masa haid, atau juga ketika berhubungan antara pasangan. Penyakit yang ia derita harus membuat impian mereka menjadi Eomma dan Appa akan sulit.  
"Sehun apa kau sudah bertemu laki-laki itu?" Tanya sulli membuat sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya "sudah aku bilangkan kalau aku tak berminat mencoba apa yang yixing rekomendasikan kepada kita,lagi pula aku masih ingin berdua saja dengan mu tanpa seorang anak"elak sehun menjawab pertanyaan sulli "tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan itu sayang"rajuk sulli karena sang suami menolak keinginanya."baiklah besok kta temui yixing untuk diperjelas" sehunpun mengalah karena ia tau jika keinginan sang istri tdak di kabulkan maka hasilnya ia akan stres "jongmal...yesss gomawo sayang"peluk sulli.  
TBC  
Hai chingudeul  
Gomawo udah baca ya ff ku ...ini pertama kali aku buat ff ngak tau deh bagus apa enggak tpi yang paling penting aku udah ngeluarin perasaanku d ff ini..  
Rencananya aku bakal fast update klo ngak ada halangan 3hari lagi mohon doanya  
R&R biar lebih semangat


	2. Chapter 2

Previous:  
Sehun apa kau sudah bertemu laki-laki itu?" Tanya sulli membuat sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya "sudah aku bilangkan kalau aku tak berminat mencoba apa yang yixing rekomendasikan kepada kita,lagi pula aku masih ingin berdua saja dengan mu tanpa seorang anak"elak sehun menjawab pertanyaan sulli "tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan itu sayang"rajuk sulli karena sang suami menolak keinginanya."baiklah besok kta temui yixing untuk diperjelas" sehunpun mengalah karena ia tau jika keinginan sang istri tdak di kabulkan maka hasilnya ia akan stres "jongmal...ayesss gomawo sayang"peluk sulli.

 **SERUM FOR M-PREG**

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan  
Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
Rate : M  
Length : Chapter  
YAOI. Typo (s)  
HUNHAN STORY!  
chepter 2

Salju turun mengawali pagi hari di kota Seoul, semua warga seoul yang ingin memulai harinya pun harus siap dengan perlengkapan hangat menutupi bagian tubuh mereka, begitu pula dengan namja mungil yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya sambil menghantarkan koran di setiap rumah yang ia tuju. Hal ini memang menjadi rutinutasnya dipagi hari untuk mencari tambahan biaya makanan nya. Tinggal beberapa rumah lagi maka tugasnya pun selesai "hei lu.." sapa seseorang yang melihat luhan di depan pagar rumahnya."ne selamat pagi Yixing uisa" sapa luhan kepada seseorang yg ia kenal sebagai seorang dokter " apa baek adikmu sudah pulih?" Dokter itu menanyakan keadaan adik luhan yaitu baekhyun "hemm..ne panasnya sudah turu tetapi dia selalu mengeluhkan dadanya yang sering sakit dok"cerita luhan tentang keadaan sang adik yang memang sedang sakit "lu kau harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, kan sudah aku katakan jantungnya yang bocor akan membuatnya terus kesakitan" saran yixing usia kepada luhan, "ne aku akan bekerja lebih giat dan membawa adikku ke rumah sakit" luhan memang sedih melihat sang adik yang selalu mengerang kesakitan, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, jangankan membawa baek ke rumah sakit, untuk membeli nasi saja dia tak sanggup, sungguh kehidupanya memang seberat ini.

Bau harum roti panggang, mengawali manisnya pagi di kediaman mewah Presdir ZzR oh sehun yang sedang menikmati sarapanya bersama sang istri. "Sayang kapan kau libur?" Tanya sang istri sambil mengoleskan selai bery ke roti panggang milik suaminya."eummm mungkin besok, apa kau masih ingin menemui dokter Yixing? "Jawab sehun yang tau maksud sang istri menanyakan jadual libur nya."kau sudah berjanji sehun dan aku ingin sesegera mungkin!" Tegas Sulli kepada Sehun . "Ne..ne ara besok jam 2 siang otte?" Kata sehun yang tak ingin sang istri marah karena ia tak tepat janji." Koll.. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ" setuju sulli sambil tersenyum manis. Sulli memang sangat ingin memiliki aegi,tpi karena keadaan yang membuatnya sulit untuk meujudkan mimpinya itu .

Luhan memarkirkan sepeda usang berkaratnya di depan halaman sebuah flat kecil, sambil menenteng plastik hitam ia kemudian membuka pintu flat kecilnya itu." Ooh hyung sudah datang?!" Sapa seseorang dari dapur kecil di samping ruang tamu "baek sedang apa kau,sudah hentikan itu dan istirahat di kamar" suruh luhan kepada sang adik "ayolah hyung aku hanya mencuci piring" elah sang adik sambil mengerucut imut "ne, tapi kau tak boleh kelelahan , kemarilah hyung membawa sarapan untukmu" serunya sambil membukakan semangkuk bubur rumput laut yang ia beli setelah mendapatkan upah dari mengantar koran,memang upahnya hanya cukup untuk membeli semangkuk bubur."ini cepat makan dan segera minum obat, hyung harus segera berangkat ke restoran" ."ne gomawo hyung, tpi hyung belum sarapan kan? Kemarilah dan kita sarapan bersama"ajak baekhyun karena ia tau hyungnya sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan setelah lelah bekerja."hyung akan sarapan nanti , sekarang kau habiskan saja sarapanmu !" Suruh luhan kepada sang dongseng.  
Luhan memang selalu berbohong agar sang adik tidak khawatir, perutnya memang terasa lapar apalagi setelah lelah mengayuh sepedanya namun ia akan menahanya agar sang adik mendapatkan asupan gizi yang baik.

Sulli dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit untuk menemui dokter untuk berkonsultasi,entahlah Sehun nampak kurang bersemangat masalah ini ia takut sang istri kecewa nantinya.  
housepital  
Di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan *Dokter Kandungan* Sulli dan Sehun sedang berbicara serius dengan Dr. Yixing. "Lalu apakah kalian sudah mempertimbangkanya" tanya dokter terhadap mereka berdua "Ne, kami berminat untuk melakukan serum m-preg itu" jawab Sulli tegas "baiklah tapi kalian sudah tau kan apa yang kalian harus kalian siapkan,..?" Tanya Yixing, membuat Sulli dan Sehun saling menatap "bukan masalah biaya, tapi seseorang yang akan mengandung aegi kalian!" Lanjut Yixing membuat Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan." Seorang laki-laki yang berasal dari keturunan M-preg lah yang bisa mengembangkan serum tersebut, karena jika ia terlahir dari seorang pria maka 78% ia memiliki hormon yg diperlukan untuk dapat mengandung." Sulli terlihat mulai resah karena sangat sulit untuk menemukan laki-laki seperti itu."Eumm tapi apakah mungkin masih ada keturunan M-preg dok?" Tanya sulli "memang jarang, tapi saya memiliki kenalan seorang m-preg.."jawab Yixing membuat senyun sulli mengembang "jongmal dok?". " Ne, jika kalian ingin bertemu saya akan memberi alamatnya."kata Yixing."khamsahamida dokter" jawab Sulli tertawa hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman,entahlah namun ia sedikit resah.

TBC  
Update chepter 2,,,Serum for M-preg  
Meskipun Review masih sedikit tapi gue udah nepatin janji buat fast update...  
So chepter selanjutnya gue bakal fast update lgi klo Review meningkat..  
Review juseo...


	3. Chapter 3

"Eumm tapi apakah mungkin masih ada keturunan M-preg dok?" Tanya sulli "memang jarang, tapi saya memiliki kenalan seorang m-preg.."jawab Yixing membuat senyun sulli mengembang "jongmal dok?". " Ne, jika kalian ingin bertemu saya akan memberi alamatnya."kata Yixing."khamsahamida dokter"

SERUM FOR M-PREG

Cast : HunHan

Sulli

Kaisoo

Yixing

Rate : M

Gendre: Angst, Hurt , Romance

Chepter 3

Luhan masih berkutat dengan pekerjaanya sebagai pelayan di resto kecil milik Nyonya Kang, sungguh ia merasa sangat lapar karena pagi ini luhan tak sarapan dan ia hanya memakan sebungkus roti untuk makan siangnya, tangannya yg lemas akibat kelaparan membuat dia tak sengaja memecahkan botol soju yang ia bawa di nampan. PRAGGG suara botol pecah itu menjadikan luhan pusat perhatian di tengah resto "maaf saya tak sengaja" ucapnya sambil langsung memungut pecahan botol itu.

Di belakang restoran

"Luhan kau benar-benar tak becus bekerja Hah." Bentak nyonya kang "maaf nyonya" luhan hanya bisa menunduk "aku sudah geram dengan mu, sebaiknya kau ku

pecat saja". kalimat nyonya kang itu sontak membuat luhan terkejut "nyonya saya mohon jngan pecat saya..hiks saya perlu uang untuk adik saya yg sa..hiks..kit" isak tangis luhan sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh bos nya itu "ini gaji terakhirmu. Sekarang kau DIPECAT."

Sehun pov

Entah siapa laki-laki itu, sekarang aku dalam perjalanan ke sebuah perumahan kumuh di pinggir kota seoul, stelah sekitar 20 menit waktu perjalanan aku sampai di sebuah alamat laki-laki itu, ku lirik sekali lagi alamat yang di berikan oleh yixing, pas..alamat itu tertuju pada flat kecil sebelah kiri jalan .

Ku ketuk pintu flat kecil itu beberapa kali, namun masih tak ada jawaban , "permisi apa ada orang" teriaku dri luar.

Aku terus mengetuk, tapi masih tak ada jawaban.

Sehun pov end

Sudah sekitar 15 menit dia menunggu di luar pintu flat milik luhan itu, sampai di mendengan suara pecahan benda dari dalam rumah. *PRAAAGGG* suara itu sangat nyaring menandakan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi di dalamnya, sehun sedikit panik dan kembali mengetuk pintu flat itu "apa ada orang di dalam?" Tanyanya sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Arrghh...tolong.." suara mengerang kesakitan itu terdengar dari dalam , sehun yang mendengarnya langsung mencoba mendobrak pintu itu "apa kau kesakitan?, tolong menjauh dari pintu"

*BRAAGG* dengan sekali dorongan pintu itu langsung terbuka, sehun terkejut melihat sosok mungil yang terkapar lemah di lantai dekat pecahan gelas.

"Hei apa kau baik-baik saja" entah lah sosok itu tak menjawabnya,

"Argghh..sa..khit" dia hanya memegang dadanya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang sehun langsung menggendong sosok itu ala bridal style, menuju mobilnya.

"Baekhyun..!" Belum sempat membuka pintu mobil suara teriakan dari seberang jalan menghentikan langkah sehun.

Luhan pov

Aku harus pulang dengan tangan hampa, karena dipecat dari resto nyonya kang..husss sialnya aku..

Namun ketika hendak menyebrang ku lihat di depan flat ku terparkir mobil mewah entah milik siapa?..

Aku lebih shock lagi ketika ku lihat sesosok pria tinggi menggendong adiku dari dalam rumah. Siapa pria itu?..ada apa dengan baek?..

"Baekhyun...!" Teriakku

Luhan pov end

Teriakan luhan membuat langkah sehun terhenti. "Maaf tuan, kau mau bawa kemana adikku?"tanya luhan yang khawatir melihat sang adik taksadarkan diri dipelukan namja tinggi berbadan kekear itu.

" jadi ini adikmu, cepat bantu aku bukakan pintu mobil, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Ucap sehun cepat, tak ambil pusing luhanpun segera menuruti ucapan sehun, karna tak ingin terjadia hal yang buruk pada adiknya.

housepital

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri di luar ruang UGD, 10 menit lalu Baekhyun masih ditangani oleh para dokter.

" hiks..hikss" isak luhan sambil berjongkok di sisi dingding.

Sehun hanya memandang nya iba, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

1 jam kemudian, sesosok berbaju putih keluar dari dalam ruang berbau menyengat obat tersebut. "Keluarga pasien Xi", suara panggilan itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun segera bangkit " Ne, saya hyungnya dok" jawab Luhan sambil menghapus jejak air matanya yang mengering.

"Keadaan adik anda saat ini masih belum stabil, detak jantungnya masih sangat lemah, kelainan jantung yg ia derita sangat berbahaya saat ini"

Sontak pernyataan dokter tadi membuat luhan sock, entah apa yang harus ia perbuat saat adiknya sekarat saat ini.

"Tolong dok..tolong hiks..selamatkan hiks..adik saya" isak luhan memohon pd dokter. "Kami akan berusaha semampu kami, saya permisi" pamit dokter .

Sehun masih berdiri di sebelah ruangan baekhyun saat ini, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Sehun pov

Sosok mungil yang tak pernah ku kenal ini sedari tadi tak dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Aku hanya menatap tak berani bertanya atau menenangkanya.

Sehun pov end

" maaf mengganggu tuan," seorang suster datang dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

" ini tuan ada beberapa dokumen yang harus anda lengkapi,dan ini untuk pembayaran, sihlakan anda urus di bagian receptionis" suster itu lalau memberikan dokumen itu pada Luhan

"Ne..terimakasih suster" jawab luhan seraya menunduk.

Harga obat, pengobatan,serta kamar di rumah sakit yang sangat mahal, entah dari mana ia harus dapatkan, dia tak membawa sepeser uang pun karena habis dipecat. Namun jika dia tak melunasi nya maka nyawa adiknya akan...

"Arrgghh," frustasi luhan.

"Berikan dokumen itu pada ku,"

Suara itu langsung membuat luhan menoleh.

"Ne?..maaf tuan apa kita bisa bicara di luar?" Tanya luhan dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

Luhan pov

Sedari tadi aku hanya memandang capucino di hadapanku tanpa berminat mencicipinya. Ya kini aku dan laki-laki itu sedang berada di sebuah kedai kopi dekat rumah sakit.

Saat aku melihatnya membawa Baek dri dalam flat, sampai saat ini aku baru sadar belum mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Apa kau terkejut?"

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ha..? Oh ne!.." jawab ku terkejut

"Maafkan aku tuan tapi kenapa kau bisa berada di flat ku tadi?" Tanya ku lagi

"Aku ingin menemuimu"

Jawab tuan tersebut membuatku bingung

"Hah(?) Tpi ada urusan apa tuan...?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun" sambung tuan tersebut

"Ne tuan Oh"

"Aku menemuimu untuk membuat kesepakatan"

"Kesepakatan?"

Apa yang dia madsud...benar- benar membuat ku bingung

"Kesepakatan untuk menjadi pria yang mengandung anakku"

"HAH...(?)"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAI Chingudeul..

Seneng banget nih bisa nepatin janji buat fast update ...

Oh iya makasi yg udah reviews dan kasih masukan..

Ia nih karna pertama kali buat ff jadi amburadul tulisan ku dan d chepter ini udah aku perbaiki kok...

So thanks yg udah read dan plis reviews

Klo reviews chepter ini naik aku bakal

Fast upeate lagi...


	4. Chapter 4

"Kesepakatan?"

Apa yang dia madsud...benar- benar membuat ku bingung

"Kesepakatan untuk menjadi pria yang mengandung anakku"

"HAH...(?)"

SERUM FOR M-PREG

Cast : HunHan

Sulli

Kaisoo

Yixing

Rate : M

Gendre: Angst, Hurt , Romance

Chepter 4

Luhan yang mendengar kesepakatan itu melongo bingung, 'apa pria ini masih waras?' Pikirnya

"Maaf Tuan apa anda berfikir saya perempuan?, jika anda berfikir begitu, maaf anda salah karena saya adalah pria" Tanya luhan meyakinkan kepada Sehun mengenai gender nya

"Aku memang membutuhkan pria "

Jawab Sehun datar

"Nde?..a-apakah bisa di perjelas,,"

Luhan merasa gugup, entah apa yg harus ia lakukan

"Baiklah kau bisa mendapatkan penjelasan, ikut aku" ajak Sehun.

Luhan Pov

Aku mengikuti pria tadi sampai ia berhenti didepan ruangan yg bertuliskan * *

What the... dia benar-benar ingin membuatku mengandung kah ?

Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut, dan di jawab oleh seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Oh kau Sehun.." sapa Dokter itu...

Wait...

"Dokter Yixing?!" Ucapku refleks

"Hei Lu, untuk apa ka-..."

"Oh Sehun apa dia pria yg kau pilih?"

Tanya dokter Yixing membuatku penasaran dengan kata *pria yg dipilih?*

"Nde dok, namun ia sedikit bingung untuk itu aku membawanya kemari untuk mendapatkan penjelasan"

"Oh jadi begitu, kemarilah dan kalian duduk dulu" dokter yixing mempersihlakan kami duduk, sementara ia (dokter) mengambil sebuah benda kecil yg berlapis kaca

" Lu apakah kau tau apa yg Sehun inginkan darimu?" Tanya dokter

" Nde suatu hal aneh yaitu meng-.."

"Itu buakan hal aneh Lu kau memang bisa mengandung anaknya" lanjut dokter yg membuatku penasaran dengan apa yg ia maksud.

"Jadi begini Lu, benda yg ku bawa ini adalah sebuah Serum.." tunjuk dokter

"Serum ini dapat bekerja hanya pada seorang keturunan M-Preg..dan aku tau jika Eomma mu Haechull Ajhuma adalah seorang laki-laki bukan?"

Penjelasan singkat namun langsung mengena di otakku,,,semua yg tadi mustalil jadi masuk akal juga.

"Ne itu benar dok saya memang keturunam M-Preg karena Eomma saya laki-laki"

" jadi ini sebuah keputusan yg harus kau pikirkan dulu, karna aku tau jika kau menyetujuinya nyawa adikmu akan selamat"

Dokter Yixing benar ini dapat aku lakukan untuk Baek

Sehun sedari tadi hanya memandang dingin, entah apa yg harus ku tanyakan lagi

Luhan pov end

Setelah menemui , kini Luhan berada di ruangan rawat sang adik. Hatinya tak mampu melihata begitu banyak alat, masker oksigen serta jarum yang menusuk jemari mungil itu.

Dan tentang Sehun, dia sudah pulang ketika mereka selesai konsultasi, kemudian Sehun membayar uang jaminan agar Baekhyun dapat menerima perawatan sampai besok.

Ya kesempatan Luhan berfikir hanya sampai besok, dan ia harus menerima / menolak kesepakatan tersebut.

.

.

.

Tit..tit..tit...

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung seolah menjadi alunan nada berirama di ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Luhan terus mengusap lembut tangan munil adiknya yang hingga kini belum membuka matanya.

Oh Tuhan hatinya benar-benar sesak melihat wajah adiknya yg pucat.

.

.

.

Salju turun menghiasi suasana pagi di kota Seoul.

Luhan tengah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik Sehun. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Oh.

Flasback

Pagi ini Sehun datang untuk meminta keputusan dari Luhan, mereka duduk saling berhadapan di kedai coffee.

"Tuan ku mohon bantu aku agar adikku menerima perawatan itu Tuan" ucap Luhan lirih "maka aku bersedia mengandung anakmu" lanjutnya kini mendongkakan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

Flasback end

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke rumah mewah keluarga Oh sekitar 20 menit. Luhan tercengang melihat rumah bernuansa klasik mewah itu, ia hanya pernah melihat rumah seperti ini dalam mimpi atau dongeng saja.

Mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan beberapa maind yg dengan sigap segera membukakan pintu mobil tanpa di suruh. Luhan merasa risih karena mereka membungkukuan badanya memberi hormat.

Sehun menoleh lalu memberi isyarat kepada Luhan untuk masuk.

.

.

" Tuan anda sudah pulang" Kyungsoo memberi hormat kepada sang majikan, kemudian ia melirik ke belakan "Omo..apa dia pria yg terpilih?"melihat Luhan yg sedari tadi melihat isi rumah ini,persis istana. "Heemm, panggil mereka kesini" perintahnya. "Ne Tuan" Kyungsoo segera menjalankan perintahnya.

"Duduklah Lu"Sehun dan Luhan duduk di ruang tamu "Sayanh..." mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, Sulli berlari kecil menghampiri mereka,ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya karena sang Suami datang dengan kabar gembira. Sulli langsung memeluk suaminya itu, Luhan hanya merasa..eumm entahlah risih mungkin?

"Baby ini Luhan, dia sudah mmenyetujui kesepakatan itu" ucap Sehun sambil merenggangkan pelukan Sulli.

"Khamsamida,Luhan-sii" senyum nya kepada Luhan.

"Dan Luhan-sii ini dokumen perjanjian yang perlu kau tandatangani" Luhan menerima kertas tersebut dari Sulli "Maaf apakah jika saya mentadatangani surat ini maka kalian akan membayar perawatan adik saya?" Tanya Luhan meyakinkan. " Ne tentu saja, bukan hanya itu Luhan-sii tapi kami akan memberikan biaya oprasi jantungnya bahkan ketika bayi kami lahir maka kami akan memberi kalian arpatermen. Kau tenang saja kehidupan adikmu dan dirimu akan kami tanggung."

Penawaran ini menyatakan seberapa kaya nya mereka Luhan lalu mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani surat itu.

"Terimakasih Luhan-sii dan oh iya mulai besok kau harus tinggal di sini!" Kata Sulli . " Tapi saya harus merawat adik saya " sanggah Luhan segera.

"masalah itu sudah kami atur adikmu akan di jaga oleh Dokter,Perawat,dan Maind yang kami punya" Sulli memang sudah berfikir matang mengenai masalah ini.

Luhan menatap wajah sang adik, mungkin dia tidak akan melihat Baekhyun untuk sementara waktu.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 1 siang, ia membawa tas ransel nya sedang menunggu jemputan dari Sehun, yah..kini ia harus tinggal di rumah mewah tersebut.

Sulli datang menyambut Luhan dari dalam rumah." Luhan-sii ayo aku akan mengantarkanmu kekamar" "Ne terima kasih Sulli" mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai atas. Luhan benar-benar takjub akan kamar ini,

"Nah Luhan-sii kau istirahatlah dulu, karena nanti sore kita akan kedatangan tamu" karena merasa masih canggung Luhan hanya membalas anggukan .

.

.

.

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh Sulli tadi, kini mereka kedatangan tamu dari rumah sakit (?).

Tentu saja saking bersemangatnya untuk mendapatkan aegi Sulli ingin segera Dokter Yixing untuk melakukan Serum tersebut. Pemasukan Serum ini akan dilakukan di kediaman Sehun karena mereka ingin jika hal ini menjadi privasi,

Semua peralatan medis telah di siapkan di kamar Luhan, dengan di bantu oleh 2 orang suster, Dr. Yixing menyuruh Luhan yang telah mengganti baju nya dengan baju steril berwarna hijau khas rumah sakit untuk berbaring di kasurnya.

Dengan rasa gugup Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur itu. "Tak usah khawatir ini hanya pemeriksaan dan kau akan merasa nyeri sedikit" Dokter meyakinkan Luhan agar tetap tenang.

.

Sehun dan Sulli hanya dapat menatap dari sofa yg berada di sebelah kanan kasur.

"Suster Kim tolong siapkan sterilisasinya" perintah Yixing kepada salah satu asistenya. Suster tersebut membuka selangka Luhan agak lebar,Dokter sengaja menyuruh Luhan untuk tidak menggunakan celana dalam. Terlihat dengan jelas junior mungil luhan dan M-hole nya, suster mengusap hole Luhan dengan kapas yg berisi alkohol guna mensterilkanya.

Wajah Luhan makin memerah ketika memasukan sebuah alat ke dalam hole Luhan. Luhan sedikit meringis merasakan benda asing tersebut membuat lebar holenya yg sempit. "Suster Jang ambilkan suntikan serum itu".

"Ini Dokter" dengan sangat jelas Luhan melihat jarum panjang yang bersiap menusuk ke holenya.

"Aaaawwwhhh" erang Luhan ketika jarum itu benar-benar mrnusuk holenya.

"Nyerinya akan reda sekitar 10 sekarang kau istirahatlah .

Luhan meringis nyeri ketika suster membantunya untuk menurunkan kakinya.

"Sulli bisa kau ikut dengan ku?" Kata Dokter "Ne...Dok"

Sehun membantu Luhan yang kesulitan menarik selimutnya. "Gomawo Tuan".

"Hemmn apakah masih nyeri" tanya Sehun dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan "Rasanya masih perih" " Istirahatlah Lu"

Kemudian Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan pelan.

.

.

"Apakah setelah ini aku dapat mengandung aegi ? " Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAH...selesaiin chepter ini dengan semangat...

Makasi yang udah komen dan kasih masukan ya...

Btw chepter ini udah panjang blom?

Rencananya gue mau ngepost ff lagi tapi ini oneshoot ada yang tertarik?

Gue nggak bisa janji fast update lagi ya,,

Tpi di usahain kok biar updatenya cepet.

So R&R plisss...


	5. Chapter 5

"Apakah setelah ini aku dapat mengandung aegi ? " Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya.

SERUM FOR M-PREG

Cast : HunHan

Sulli

Chanbaek

Kaisoo

Yixing

Rate : M

Gendre: Angst, Hurt , Romance

Happy Birthday

Bekhyun Appa

^^ iklan

Chepter 4

Sulli, Sehun,dan kini sedang berada di ruang tamu, mereka sedang membahas mengenai Serum yang akan diproses pada tubuh Luhan.

"Eumm Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, saya ingin memberi tahu beberapa hal mengenai perkembangan Serum tersebut agar cepat berhasil."

"Ne dok katakanlah" jawab Sehun sambil membenahi cara duduknya lebih santai.

"Serum itu akan berkembang selama 5-6 hari pada tubuhnya, nah pada masa ini lah Luhan-ssi ada pada masa "suburnya", jadi Tuan saya berharap segera mempersiapkanya!, anda mengertikan yang saya maksud?" Tanya Dokter kepada Sehun.

Sulli sedikit risih akan hal yang dokter maksud tersebut, entahlah ia memang ingin segera memiliki aegi, namun mengingat hal erotis yang harus suaminya lakukan dengan pria cantik itu membuatnya sedikit cemburu.

"Ne, Suami saya akan segera mempersiapkanya" sergah Sulli agar Sehun tak ragu untuk melakukanya.

"Ah, baiklah dan ada satu hal lagi mungkin selama Serum itu berproses maka Luhan-ssi akan merasa nyeri pada perutnya anda tak perlu khawatir, untuk meredamnya cukup oleskan krim yqng sudah saya berikan dan pijat halus, ne!"

"Ne dok kami mengerti, terimakasih".

"Cha..baiklah saya permisi dulu" ucap sambil membungkukan badanya.

.

.

.

Luhan masih belum bisa tidur, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana kabar adiknya sekarang. Sungguh ia hanya bisa berharap jika maind dan yang di sewa Sulli untuk merawat baekhyun bisa menjaga adiknya.

Ya kini Baekhyun di jaga oleh 2 maind dan Dr. Pribadi bernama Park Chanyeol, dia adalah Dokter muda ahli organ dalam.

Kini setiap masalah kesehatan Baekhyun dialah orang yang akan bertanggungjawab.

.

.

.

Serum For M-preg

Kini sudah terhitung 3 hari Luhan berada di rumah mewah ini. Karena terbiasa bekerja dari pagi, Luhan yang selalu di suruh istirahat sempat bosan dengan hal yang disuruh oleh Sulli.

Namun seberapa keraspun Sulli memberitahunya, Luhan tetap ingin bekerja, seperti yang di lakukanya pagi ini menyiapkan sarapan bersama Kyungsoo.

.

Di tempat lain Sulli sedang menelpon Ibunya sekarang. "Ne eomma aku akan menginap di sana.."

"Ne sampai jumpa, bey eomma" Sulli menutup telpon dari eommanya dan segera membantu Sehun yang kini tengah kesulitan memasang dasinya.

"Apa kesehatan Eomma sudah pulih?" Tanya Sehun sambil memegang pinggang istrinya tang kini tengah memasang dasinya. "Belum, dia masih belum bisa berdiri, Huniee aku akan menjaga eomma ne?" Tanya Sulli. "Berapa lama?" Entahlah mungin seminggu dan aku akan berangkat malam ini".Sehun yang mendengar permintaan istrinya hanya dapat mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara" sesal Sehun."Gwenchana Baby" peluk Sulli

.

.

.

Tak terasa bumi sudah kembali menenggelamkan suryanya.

Sehun baru pulang dari rutinitas pekerjaanya, ia berjalan menuju ke dalam istananya itu. "Kai apakah Sulli sudah berangkat?" Tanya Sehun kepada maindnya itu. "Ne Tuan, saya sudah mengantarnya tadi siang".

"Umm bagus klo begi- "

" Arrgghhh."

ucapanya terhenti setelah mendengar erangan dari lantai atas. "Tuan syukurlah anda sudah pulang" tak lama setelahnya Kyungsoo turun dari tangga tergesa-gesa "..eumm Lu-lu" gugup Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" Tanya Sehun khawatir, tanpa mendengar jawanan dari Kyungsoo, Sehun segera berlari ke kamar Luhan.

*Brraakkk* dobrak Sehun .

Ia terkejut melihat wajah pucat pasi Luhan yang masih mengerang kesakitan di tempat tidurnya.

"Lu..apa perutmu nyeri?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan memegangi perutnya.

Luhan masih menutup matanya, ia bahkan tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun langsung mengambil krim yang di berikan oleh Yixing.

Arrgggghhh...Arrggghhh..

Erang Luhan hingga air matanya menetes.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Lu,," kata Sehun sambil membuka sedikit baju Luhan hingga terlihat perut mulusnya.

Setelah itu Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengoleskan krim di permukaan perut Luhan dan memijatnya perlahan.

Hal tersebut terus dilakukan Sehun hingga

Luhan mulai membaik. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Luhan berhenti mengerang dan terlelap.

Sehun masih memijat perut Luhan, entah kenapa ia melihat wajah Luhan yang kini terlelap begitu menghangatkan.

.

.

.

Luhan mengejrapkan matanya terusik oleh cahaya di celah gorden kamarnya.

"Eunghh" elah Luhan, ia merasakan sesuatu di permukaan perutnya, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati tangan Sehun yg sedang terlelap di sisi ranjang.

Luhan mulai mengingat malam kemarin Sehun lah yang mengusap perutnya yg sedang nyeri.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mengangkat tanggan Sehun dari perutnya dan segera bangkit perlahan tak ingin membangunkanya.

.

Tak berselang lama Luhan kembali ke kamarnya membawa nampan yang berisi segelas susu, ia ingin berterimakasih kepada Sehun. Dengan suara pelan Luhan membangunkan Sehun. "Tuan..irona" suara Luhan membuat Sehun mengerjapkan mata nya. "Tuan..irona" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Eumm" Sehun berdehem dan mengusap matanya pelan "kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Sehun serak khas suara orang baru bangun.

"Ne..Tuan ini susu untuk Tuan." Menyodorkan segelas susu kepada Sehun

"Terimakasih berkat anda saya merasa lebih baikan".

.

.

.

terhitung kini sudah 3 hari Luhan tinggal di rumah megah itu, dia merasa canggung dengan Sehun tapi untunglah ada Kyungsoo yang selalu menemani Luhan.

"Lu, kenapa kau belum tidur" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan menatap pintu utama dari sofa. "Aku menunggu Tuan, knapa belum kembali?" tanya Luhan khawatir karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. "Heemm tadi suamiku menelpon, Tuan sedang di club malam".

Luhan menatap sendu pintu kembali,ia fikir Sehun belum pulang karena bekerja.

"Tak usah khawatirkan dia sebaiknya kau tidur".

"Tak apa Kyung, kau duluan saja ne" suruh Luhan.

Luhan kembali menunggu Sehun hingga ia terlelap di sofa.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di halaman rumah Luhan terbangun karena suara pintu yang terbuka kasar *Greebak*

"Omo Tuan kau ke-.." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapanya ia segera berlari ke arah Sehun yang sepertinya limbung.

Karena efek mabuk kini Sehun tak dapt berjalan dengan baik, Luhan membamtu Kai memapah Sehun agar tak terjatuh,

"Panasshh..kau laki-laki sialannnn" di sepanjang perjalanan Sehun terus berguman tak jelas tapi cukup untuk membuat sayatan kecil di hati Luhan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan dan Kai membaringkan Sehun di kasur king sizenya. "Kai biar aku yang urus Sehun, kau beristrirahatlah" suruh Luhan tak tega melihat wajah kusut Kai "Tapi Lu-" "Tak ada tapi-tapian Kyungsoo pasti suadah menunggumu" mendengar nama sang istri membuat Kai segera mengangguk karena ia sangat merindukan istri mungilnya itu.

Tinggalah Luhan dan Sehun di kamar ini, sedari tadi Luhan terus mengompres wajah,tangan dam kaki Sehun karena tidur Sehun tak tenang dan terus berguman panas. "Hhhaah.. " guman Sehun dalam tidurnya lagi, Luhan kembali mengompres leher Sehun.

*Braakk* tiba-tiba Sehun bangun dan langsung mengamuk ia membuang baskom yang berisi air kompresan dari tangan Luhan. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Luhan sock " Tu-Tuan tenanglah" gugup Luhan. "Kau laki-laki sialan...ahhh" guman Sehun tak jelas "Kemari kahhu ahh" Sehun menarik tangam Luhan kasar

" arrgghh" pekik Luhan tak dapat melawan Tuanya kini ia berada tepat di bawah tubuh Sehun, genggaman Sehun terasa makin erat dan menyakitkan "ini yang Sulli inginhhkan ahh maka ahhku ahkan melakukanya" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

TBC

Hai chingudeul

Lama nih updatenya

emang sengaja milih hari ini karena sekarang ULANG TAHUN APPA BAEKHYUN

makasi udah komen ya

komen lagi buat lebih semangat ngelanjutin FF ini .

Next chepter mau NC?

R&R

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

SERUM FOR M-PREG

Cast : HunHan

Sulli

Chanbaek

Kaisoo

Yixing

Rate : M

Gendre: Angst, Hurt ,

Romance

chepter 6

" arrgghh" pekik Luhan tak dapat melawan Tuanya kini ia berada tepat di bawah tubuh Sehun, genggaman Sehun terasa makin erat dan menyakitkan "ini yang Sulli inginhhkan ahh maka ahhku ahkan melakukanya" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

.

.

.

Suasana kamar yang redup ditambah dengan dinginya hembusan angin dari arah jendela seakan menyatu dengan deburan hasrat sepasang insan di atas tempat tidur mewah nan empuk, sejak 15 menit lalu Sehun telah memulai menyalurkan hasrat kelelakianya walau masih dibawah sadar karena alkohol, mereka sudah tahap menanggalkan pakaian tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir Sehun masih mendominasi permainan sejak awal Luhan yang diawal merasa takut kini malah menikmati hal yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah mereka mulus tanpa sehelai benangpun, kini Sehun makin terbawa hasrat panas dengan menjilati tubuh putih Luhan dengan seduktif mulai dari bibir turun ke leher Luhan menghiasinya dengan tanda merah akibat gigitan gigi vampir Sehun sambil terus memelintir sepasang buah dada pink hingga Luhan tak dapat menahan desahannya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Sehun dan Luhan memang menikmati ah tidak mereka sangat menikmati sentuhan ini untuk memuasakan hasrat tubuh mereka dan Sehun dapat merasakanya terutama bagian bawah, yahh lubang kecil yang diapit tepat diselangka Luhan. Sehun akan mencoba anjuran dari Dokter Yixing dimana ini adalah waktu subur Luhan setelah Dokter Yixing menanamkan cairan serum untuk M-preg.

"Ahhh ummhh ahhh"

"Ahh..ummm..ahhh"

desah Luhan saat merasakan belaian tangan Sehun menyentuh juniornya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan putih dipucuknya.

Oh Neptunus Luhan bahkan tak dapat mengelus balik atau membalas hal seduktif itu pada Sehun, ia masih sadar dengan status Sehun yang tak lain merupakan Tuannya. Luhan hanya dapat meremas seprai putih guna menyalurkan rasa nikmat tubuhnya kini.

"Aaahhh uummm ahhh"

Sehun yang mendengar erangan nikmat dari mulut Luhan kini dengan kasar menggenggam junior mungil Luhan, entahlah kini Sehun menjadi agresif, mungkin ia mulai sadar jika Luhan hanya pria sewaan yang tak sepantasnya mendapatkan rasa nikmat.

"Aarrgghh"

Desahan nikmat Luhan kini berubah menjadi erangan tersiksa, Luhan sedikit takut memandang mata Sehun yang nampak agresif.

"Aaahhh..arrghh"

Erangan Luhan bukan tanpa sebab karena kini Sehun tengah menusukan hole Luhan dengan kasar tanpa pelumas dengan 3 jari sekaligus.

"Arrgghh Tu-Tuan..aarrgghh sa-khit"

"Bicth rasakan ini, aku tak sudi memberimu rasa nikmat."

"Aarrgghhh...hiks hiks ahhh"

Isak tangis serta erangan kesakitan Luhan menelusur sendu ditengah makian kejam sang Tuan.

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dalam hole pink Luhan yang dirasanya sudah cukup lebar untuk memasukan rudal perkasanya.#plakthorsadar

Srreett

Luhan terbelalak melihat panjang serta perkasanya rudal milik sang Tuan.

"Ahhh bitch kau lihat ini"

tanya Sehun sambil mengurut juniornya yang memang sudah tagak mengacung.

Seakan tengah memamerkan betapa besar serta berurat miliknya itu Sehun dengan hasratnya kini segera mebarik kaki Luhan hingga mengangkang lebar menampakan hole yang ia harap dapat menyalurkan benih sperma berkualitasnya kedalam rahim pria ini.

"Oohh fu*k aku tak tahannn" erang Sehun yang mulai menusukan rudalnya.

"AKKHHHH" pekik Luhan akibat tusukan rudal super milik Sehun.

'rasanya aneh,aku seperti menembus selaput dara wanita' tanya Sehun dalam hati saat merasakan juniornya menembus sesuatu didalam sana.

Dan benar saja saat Sehun mulai menarik juniornya untuk memulai menggenjot Luhan ia melihat batang juniornya diselimuti darah.

Luhan Perawan (?)

Ya karena Luhan merupakan keturunan M-preg serta efek dari serum itu membuat organ dalam Luhan memang berubah atau bahkan bertambah dari pria normal lainya.

Karena serum itu berkembang didalam tubuhnya membentuk sel-sel asli Luhan berubah fungsi seperti rahim Luhan yang kini telah terbentuk menyebabkan organ lainya seperti hole Luhan membentuk jaringan pengikat berwujud selaput dara.

.

.

Serum for M-preg

.

.

"AHHKKHH"

"ARRRGGGHHH..Tu-an sak-hit"

Erangan Luhan menggema di penjuru kamar.

Sepertinya Sehun kini telah merasakan kenikmatan surga dibawah sadarnya, hingga ia kini tak menghiraukan erangan kesakitan mahluk munil di bawahnya.

"Ahh...Ahhh..Sseeettt..Ahh"

"Oohh.. "

Berbeda dengan Luhan kini sehun terus mendesah nikmat dan dengan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu terus menumbuk hole Luhan.

"Aahh..Ahhh..Aahh"

Luhan kini mulai terbiasa dengan junior Sehun didalamnya, hingga ia tak dapat menahan desahan dari bibirnya.

"Aahhh..Tua-annn..AAAHHHHH"

Lengguhan panjang dari Luhan menandakan bahwa ia telah sampai pada pucuk kenikmatan yang disebut orgasme.

"Aakkhh...sialan kau menjepitku bitch."

PLAKKK

Tamparan Sehun pada pantat Luhan membuat rasa perih bertambah lagi.

"Oohhh...Shit...ahku...AHHHHH"

crot..crot..crot

Dan sampailah sehun pada kenikmatanya, menyemburkan sari-sari putih benih berkualitas miliknya, melumber hingga ke luar hole Luhan.

Sehum merasa ini adalah Orgasme terhebatnya, ya seperti kalian tahu jika pria berbadan kekar ini memang jarang bahkan tak dapat menikmati seks seperti ini bersama sang istri (Sulli).

Hingga akhirnya ia ambruk di samping tubuh Luhan yang full nekad.

Oh ini bagaikan seni terindah yang di buat saat kau telah melakukan hubungan intim, kau tau tubuh mereka bahkan masih menyatu dengan sehelai selimut tipis menabur tubuh polos mereka.

.

.

Serum for M-preg

.

.

Pagi ini salju turun namun tak selebat malam sebelumnya, desiran angin dicelah jendela membuat dua insan tak berbalut kain ini merasakan hembusan angin menyentuh tubuh mulus mereka.

Setelah malam panas nan nikmat mereka membuat hawa hangat yang masih terasa, entah sadar atau tidak Sehun kini tengah memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, cahaya yang tak menyilaukan mata membuat Luhan dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan warna sekitar.

"Heemmm"

oh aroma ini benar-benar tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, aroma maskulin dari dada bidang yang ia tatap pertama kali.

"Dada(?)"

menyadari sesuatu Luhan berusaha mengingat kejadian malam hari mereka.

Tanpa disadari kini dada bidang dihadapanya tengah menggeliat tak nyaman, menandakan pemiliknya tengah berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

Sehun yang telah membuka manik coklatnya kini mulai mengingat hal yang sama, ia memang berada di bawah alkohol untuk melakukan seks tersebut, namun percayalah kini ia sedang tersenyum tipis menikmati sensasi hangat yang sangat memuaskan.

"Tu-tu..

"Bersiaplah aku akan mengeluarkanya"

belum selesai Luhan bicara, namun suara serak khas baru bangun Sehun memotongnya.

Ya kini mereka baru ingat jika rudal Sehun masih hangat didalam lubang surga Luhan.

Dengan perlahan Sehun bangkit dan dengan lembut mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Eungghhh"

"seettt...ahh"

Lunguhan mereka menikmati sensasi ini.

Mereka sama-sama nampak canggung, Luhan merasa Tuanya berbeda pagi ini tak seperti semalam saat ia berbuat kasar tanpa belas kasihan.

Sehun bagun dari tempat tidur lalu memunguti pakaianya dan segera keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Luhan memandangi tempat tidurnya, sprei putih yang yak berbentuk lagi, bercak darah dan sperma disekitarnya.

"Aww perih..hiks"

Ia memandangi tubuhnya penuh kissmark dan bercak darah di selangkanya.

CKLEK

"Lu...Omo! Luhan..."

Pekikan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat Luhan temanya kini dalam keadaan seperti...eumm

"Kyung...hiks"

Kyungsoo segera menuju tempat tidur dan memeluk Luhan yang mulai terisak.

"Appo?..Eodi appo?"

tanya kyungsoo mendengar isakan kecil hanya di jawab gelengan pelan oleh Luhan.

.

.

Serum for M-preg

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo kini tengah sibuk dengan acara memasak mereka, sambil seseka bercanda ria.

Sudah 3 minggu sejak kejadian itu namun kini Luhan dan Sehun masih enggan saling berbicara, mereka hanya menyapa singkat.

Luhan tak pernah merasa trauma atau menyesal karena ia tau ini adalah hal yang memang telah disepakati.

"Ini sarapan anda Tuan"

Kyungsoo menyajikan roti panggang caramel di atas meja makan dan mempersilahkan Sehun makan.

"Sayang ini rotimu"

"Gomawo yebo...chu"

Kyungsoo mendapatkan kecupan manis dari sang suami .

"Lu, susu mu hampir dingin. cepat habiskan"

Setelah melayani Tuanya kini di meja makan kecil sebelah dapur Kyungsoo tengah sarapan bersama Suaminya Jongin dan Luhan. Yah Luhan memang lebih nyaman makan disini daripada di meja makan besar yang penuh kecanggungan.

"Luhan kenapa rotimu tidak dimakan?. Cepat habiskan kau nampak pucat"

suruh Jongin

"tidak ak-..Hoeekk"

Luhan segera menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke wastafel.

Hoeekkk

"Lu kwenchana?"

"Omo Luhaniee"

Keributan terjadi setelah melihat Luhan yang mengeluarkan isi perutnya, yang sedaritadi belum terisi.

Hoeekkk

Sehun mendemgar keributan di arah dapur, ia menghentikan kegiatanya lalu memanggil Jongin.

Tak lama Jonginpun datang menghadap bos nya.

"Apa anda memanggil saya tuan?"

"Apa istrimu sakit?".

Tanya Sehun karena sedari tadi mendengar orang muntah di arah belakang.

"Ani tuan, yang sedang muntah bukan istriku tapi Luhan"

Sehun sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Jongin, karena ia teringat perkataan Dokter Yixing mengenai ciri-ciri yang akan dialami Luhan ketika ia mengandung.

'apakah Luhan sedang...'

"Yebooo..tolong aku"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya ketika mendengar teriakan Kyungoo dari belakang yang memanggil Jongin.

"Apa yang..LUHANNN"

Jongin yang menghampiri istrinya, ia terkejut melihat kini Luhan yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan kyungsoo.

Sehun juga menghampiri mereka dan terkejut melihatnya, tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera mengangkat tubuh ringkih Luhan dari pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Jong, cepat panggil Yixing"

"Baik, Tuan"

Jongin segera memanggil Dokter Yixing dan Sehun mengendong Luhan dengan bridal style ke kamar.

Ia membaringkan Luhan, dan Kyungsoo membantu untuk menyelimuti Luhan.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Dokterpun tiba dengan didampingi seorang suster.

Mereka bergegas menuju kamar Luhan.

Pemeriksaan sedang di lakukan, Sehun mengamati kegiatan Dokter dari sofa

"Detak jantungnya terdengar"

kata Dokter yang seperti mendengarkan sesuatu dengar stetoskop di telinganya, tapi Sehun sempat bingung mengapa Dokter memeriksa detak jantung diperut Luhan(?)

Ya kini Dokter Yixing tengah memeriksa sesuatu yang tumbuh di dalam perut Luhan, dengan mendengarkan detak jantung penanda kehidupan baru tengah berkembang di dalamnya .

Hal yang Dokter lakukan selanjutnya yaitu memasang infus di tangan Luhan.

"Kau melakukanya dengan sempurna"

kata Dokter Yixing yang sedang duduk disofa depan Sehun.

"Apakah..

"Selamat bayimu segera hadir"

kata Dokter yang tau apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh Sehun

"Kondisi Luhan masih lemah, kau harus menjaganya dan ingat dia seorang pria membuat rahimya tak sekuat wanita."

saran Dokter kepada Sehun.

"Ne dok, terimakasih."

balas sehun sambil mengucapkan terimakasihnya.

Luhan sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Dokter Yixing dan Sehun, tanpa mereka sadari.

Luhan menyentuh perut ratanya dengan perlahan mengelusnya, air matanta tak dapat ia tahan mendengar ada nyawa lain dalam dirinya

'Aegi'

TBC

Anyong Chingudeul

sekarang cha mau bales reviews ya

MoemoeBaoziHana

Makasi ya udah R&R ff ini..

udah aku panjangin nih

itsathenazi

thanks udah review ya ching

hehehe sulli blom tau ntar mati atau ngak msih bingung. itu maid hehe emang salah gue mian ya..nih udah nc.

glacetiffany

udah dilanjutin gomawo udah review..

usahain gue panjangin lagi kok biar sepanjang kereta apiㅋㅋㅋ

Jelas karena author otak yadong, nc ff ini gak bakal di skipㅋㅋㅋ

sekarang sehun masih krang suka sma Luhan tpi entahlah klo nanti. tunggu aja ya

Langsung dong bibit kan secepat motor ducati.

author blum nyiapin nih, klo kamu mau bisa rekomemdasi nama buat aeginya.

hunexohan

penasaran lagi ya ching

OH7

udah

guest chapter 4 . Apr 28

hunexohan chapter 4 . Apr 28

Hatsuki Ser Fujoshi

Hatsuki Ser Fujoshi

Hatsuki Ser Fujoshi chapter 2 . Apr 27

kpn hunhan ktemu? gk sbr nunggu hohohoho

Hatsuki Ser Fujoshi chapter 1 . Apr 27

good project

itsathenazi

yaaa

OH7 chapter 4 . Apr 27

Sudah lumayan panjang chingu. next .,,

makasi semua ^^


End file.
